Jerk With The Heart Of Gold
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: Nora believed Kazuma was a grade A idiot for taking that hit to save another. Hospital fic. Nora X Kazuma.


**Jerk With A Heart Of Gold**

_Just something randome that I came up with. I own nothing. _

_

* * *

_

Nora sat mutely in a white washed room. The walls bleached white, so bright that they began to hurt his eyes something awful. It smelled too clean in here, too sterile. It was too quiet. It was deathly quiet. White, white, everything was white. It was driving him mad. White floors, white walls, white sheets, white pillows, and white curtains. Everything white.

The only sound he could possibly here in this white hell was the sound of his master's shallow breathing as he slept. Nora frowned from his seat across the hospital room. Slouched forward, his elbows on his knees. His master was a grade A idiot for jumping into the path of an attack like that. And for what? To save the life of an unknown child? A total stranger who'd happened to wonder in on his and Nora's battle with an outlaw demon. Nora grumbled before he leaned back in his seat, his legs stretched out and his head craning back to stare of at the white wash ceiling. White, white. Why was everything so freaking white? After sitting in this room for a little over six hours it was really starting to grate on his last nerve.

That and the soft beeping of Kazuma's heart monitor was driving him over the brink as well. Suddenly the steady pattern of the beeping changed into a more alert pattern. The form shifted on the soft bed under the thin white sheets and blankets. He was waking up. About freaking time Nora grumbled to himself before he stood up and paced across the room just as drowsy half lidded chocolate eyes stared sightlessly up at the ceiling over head. Kazuma then shifted his gaze to the left regarding Nora silently before he closed his eyes for a split second before he opened then again and began to sit up. The sheets falling from his chest and pulling around his waist.

The human winced at a dull throbbing pain the burned through his chest. Reaching up with his bandaged hand he touched the fabric of his white hospital shirt feeling the thick bandages underneath. The remnant of a blade wound.

"Dumb ass" Nora grunted. Kazuma glanced at him before he leaned carefully back against his small pillow mound in a half upright position. When the human didn't answer he continued. "I mean seriously? Who the fuck do you think you are? Some kind of comic book hero?" Nora snorted. Kazuma couldn't save everyone, he was just a scrawny human that any demon could easily snapped in two if not for Nora always being around. Again the human didn't answer and mutely stared out the window across the room.

"Don't ignore me Kazuma" the silver haired demon growled not happy with being ignored.

"How's the girl?" Kazuma deadpanned. Nora frowned. "That brat? Fine. Just a bump on the head. She doesn't remember anything about the attack" Nora informed him. Kazuma seemed content with that answer. Nora's heterochromatic eyes glanced down at the slim bandaged hand that rested neatly atop of Kazuma's lap. There was nothing wrong with his hand, that bandage just blocked the sigil of Cerberus from public view. From the close proximity Nora could clearly smell the antiseptic and faint smelled of blood underneath it all. Nora closed his two toned eyes for a moment. He couldn't hope to understand what went through his master's head. Either his entire thought process was simply too complex or it was just too simple. "..stupid" Nora mumbled under his breath as he opened his eyes seeing that Kazuma was now staring at him instead of out the window.

"…get a nurse…" Kazuma mumbled before he closed his eyes. Nora seemed taken aback by that. "Why?" he asked quickly. "Just get a nurse.." the demon nodded shakily before he quickly walked out the door and caught a nurse in the hallway and practically drug her into Kazuma's room.

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked sweetly as she leaned down over Kazuma's bed. "It hurts…" Kazuma deadpanned, though it was obvious he was struggling to keep his voice even. "Oh. I'm sorry. But I can't give you anymore painkillers for another two hours" the nurse said regretfully. Kazuma merely grunted in response. Without another word the nurse left them both alone again. Nora stared down at Kazuma.

"How bad?" he murmured. "Enough" Kazuma answered vaguely. It hurt to breathe. He felt as if he was slowly being suffocated. Kazuma closed his eyes in concentration trying to will the pain to ebb away. He felt warm calloused fingers touch his hand before the other hand firmly grasped it. The human slowly eased his eyes open and regarded Nora with a stare. The silver haired demon gazed down at Kazuma before he smoothly bent forward at the waist and pressed his warm lips carefully against his forehead. His other hand drifted to hover over Kazuma's wound and bandages.

"_I declare Amerosa Magica, curative touch_"

"…I approve.."

**END**


End file.
